Ryoma Hoshi
|height = 105 cm (3' 5") NDRV3 Trial Demo. |weight = 40 kg (88 lbs) NDRV3 Trial Demo. |birth_date = |chest_size = 60 cm NDRV3 Trial Demo. |bmi = 45.2 |blood_type = B NDRV3 Trial Demo. |likes = Russia blue cats NDRV3 Likes/Dislikes list. |dislikes = Whitetip reef sharks NDRV3 Likes/Dislikes list. |events participated = New Killing School Life |execution = |fate =Murdered by Kirumi Tojo |status = Deceased |relatives = |affiliation = Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles |previous_affiliation = |game_debut = Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony |japanese_voice = Akio Ōtsuka}} Ryoma Hoshi (星 竜馬 Hoshi Ryōma) is a character featured in Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony and a participant of the New Killing School Life. His title is Super High School Level Tennis Player (超高校級の「テニス選手」 chō kōkō kyū no “tenisu senshu”). Despite his promising career, he killed a whole mafia organization and became a prisoner on death row before being shut in Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles,Famitsu Scan December 15th, 2016. earning him the nickname Killer Tennis. Appearance Ryoma is the shortest character in Danganronpa V3. Contrary to his soft appearance, he has a very deep voice. He has black eyes with no visible pupils and pale rosy cheeks. He wears a black hat with two points that has a picture of two blue tennis rackets on it. He wears a black leather jacket, and a black and dark blue striped jumpsuit underneath, similar to that of a prisoner. He wears brown shoes and has a metal cuff attached to his left leg with a bit of a chain attached to the cuff. His legs are notably much more muscular than the rest of his body. He always has a candy in his mouth. Hoshi Fullbody (00).png|Ryoma's full appearance. Personality Ryoma has a coolness that common high school students don't have, heightened by his very deep, mature voice. He is the calmest, composed, and unperturbed person in the killing game. He isn't shaken even if he is personally harmed. Ryoma is a hard-boiled dandy character.Official Blog Day 18. Though he looks like a child, it's been said that his life experience would put an adult to shame. Due to his grand past as an assassin, he considers himself a killer, the kind of person other people should not get close to. However, he is also stated to have certain kindness in him. He feels other people shouldn't get close to him, because he is on a death row and thus likely to die soon, which would cause his close ones emotional burden. Because of similar reasons, he is very much willing to die for others. He isn't bothered by murders and in the bonus mode of Danganronpa V3, he is very amused by the idea of "crushing" Nagito Komaeda. Younger Ryoma was a big animal lover with a positive and proactive nature, but he states that now he is just a shadow of his former self. Talent Super High School Level Tennis Player History ''Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony Ryoma was a tennis player with a promising future, world famous since middle school days and winning many international matches. He used to have a pet cat in the past, which is why he also likes animals very much. He began to kill mafia members by hitting them in the head with his custom-made steel tennis ball. The entire organization was annihilated and as a result he earned the alias Killer Tennis and ended up a prisoner on death row.Famitsu Scan December 15th, 2016. Because he was incarcerated before coming to Ultimate Academy for Gifted Juveniles, he says that the Super High School Level Tennis Player already is no more.Hoshi's profile on the official website. Prologue - The Resurrecting Super High School Level Chapter 1 - Me and My Class Trial Chapter 2 - A Limitless Hell Close to Heaven Chapter 6 - Farewell Danganronpa Demo - Class Trial Ver. Ryoma was first seen inside the lodging area along with Kirumi Tojo and Tsumugi Shirogane. After he introduced himself to Kaede Akamatsu, he warned her not to get close to a murderer like him. Quotes Prologue Quotes *“Super High School Level Tennis Player Ryoma Hoshi doesn't exist anymore... I'm... just a mere shadow of my former glory.” Chapter 1 Quotes *“For people who desperately want to live, this isn't the kind of time to be nitpicking your choices.” *“To live or to die... It's up to you guys.” *“The world is made so that "whoever speaks first wins". The truth can be easily distorted.” *“To return the twisted truth back to normal, you need a power greater than the one that's doing the twisting...” Trivia *His given name, 竜馬 ''Ryōma, is composed of the characters for "dragon" (竜) and "horse" (馬). *His last name, 星 Hoshi, means "star". *Ryoma has a very deep voice despite his small appearance. This contrasts Daisaku Bandai from Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak Academy, who has a high-pitched, feminine voice with a very bulky appearance. *Ryoma is the shortest character in Danganronpa V3, and the shortest human character in the entire Danganronpa ''series. *He shares his first name with Ryoma Echizen, the protagonist of the sports anime 'The Prince of Tennis'. The fact that he is the 'Super High School Level Tennis Player' also pays homage to this anime. *He loves animals very much, especially cats. *In a poll hosted by MyNavi, fans voted Ryoma the 15th most popular ''Danganronpa V3 studentMyNavi Poll. References Navigation ru: Рёма Хоши es:Ryoma Hoshi pl:Ryoma Hoshi Category:Danganronpa V3 Characters Category:Male Category:Killer Category:Deceased Category:Murdered